


Wants, Needs and Desires

by pocketmouse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kink bingo: costumes and double penetration.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wants, Needs and Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo: costumes and double penetration.

Owen took the long way back up to the main level of the Hub, grumbling all the way. He was _certain_ he’d had one more change of clothes left in his locker, he’d put them there specifically after the last time he’d had to sleep on the couch and Jack’s wild goose chases had meant he hadn’t gotten to nip off back to his flat to grab a spare set. Still, the Medbay had scrubs, and if he’d filched a pair in the past, he could filch them again, and it wasn’t like Tosh or Andy could say anything about it, Tosh was too nice and he was pretty sure Andy didn’t have any spare clothes at all. He stopped at the top of the stairs.

And there they were. He tilted his head a little. Along with his spare clothes.

Specifically, Tosh was decked out in his spare set of clothes. She was small enough that they fit without much of a problem — dark t-shirt stretched over her breasts; no hint of nipples, suggesting that she was wearing the long-sleeved one as well, but he couldn’t tell with the leather jacket. He swallowed.

The jeans were probably less of a good fit, but it was hard to tell. Andy was kneeling between her legs, mouthing at the bared strip of skin where the zip was undone, one hand reaching inside, disappearing into the tempting darkness. Tosh’s head was thrown back, her eyes closed, one hand clenched in his blond hair.

Owen went still for a moment, just watching. Wearing his clothes and with her hair pulled back, Tosh had a bit of a boyish air about her, though her breasts were still noticeable — he caught himself wondering if the tee would be stretched out the next time he wore it. Which was a hotter thought than it had any right to be.

Andy had his eyes closed, fully engaged in going down on Tosh, tongue visible in an occasional flash as Owen crept forward, turning him on just as much as the curve of Andy’s neck, the slender hand resting high on Tosh’s thigh. Owen licked his lips before stepping up beside Tosh, mouth close to her ear.

“Well, what have we here?” he murmured. Tosh, precariously balanced on the edge of the couch arm, leaned into him unconsciously as she craned her neck upwards to look at him, eyes wide. He saw Andy go still as well. “Don’t stop on my account,” he said, voice smooth. He put an arm around Tosh, allowing her to lean into him more securely, and he cupped her breast, circling the nipple idly with one thumb. Definitely no bra. He bit lightly at her neck, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Andy start to move again.

“Want to tell me whose idea this was?” Owen asked when he could finally bring himself to pull away, lips skimming the shell of Tosh’s ear.

“I —” Tosh bit her lip as she stammered. Her hips were moving in slow circles now, the rich scent of her arousal heavy in the air as Andy nosed against her curls, applying himself with determination. “We,” she said more firmly. “We didn’t think you’d say yes.”

Who in their right mind would ever say no to something like this? He almost said something flip, but that was a habit he was trying to break, and, looking at Andy, he realized that there was something more to this than the possibility of a really hot threesome. “I’d be pretty damn stupid to turn this down,” he said instead.

“That’s kind of what I had figured,” Andy spoke up, before Tosh pressed him back down.

“Don’t _stop_,” she growled, at the same time Owen did.

“Okay, that was kind of hot,” Andy admitted, then Tosh pushed at his head again and he moved back down, a distinct grin on his face. Owen let it go, because a part of him was surprised to find he agreed. Tosh was usually so quiet, but this more aggressive side to her was pretty hot. He slid both hands up under the shirts, pinching her nipples, feeling her gasp and arch against him in reaction. She was strong, one hand wrapping around his wrist in case he felt a desire to try and go anywhere, but he had no intention of taking his clothes back at this point, let alone leaving, and he trailed his lips along her neck again, suckling and biting as far down the line of her jaw as he could reach.

He pulled away again. “Andy’s right, though, this is really hot.” He let one hand trail down Tosh’s stomach. “God, I want to see you come, just like this.” Tosh gasped a little, writhing. She was close, it was obvious. “Think you can do that for me, Andy?” Owen asked, a hint of challenge in his voice, but Andy just made a slight affirmative noise, and then Tosh let out a strangled noise, bucking hard in his arms. Owen stroked her hips, letting her slowly work through the orgasm, hips continuing to rock in small sparks of afterglow. Andy pulled back, a well-earned smug grin on his face as he wiped his chin, licking his lips a little.

Owen watched him, and Andy looked defiantly back, sitting back on his knees. “Not bad,” he said, trying to figure the other man out. “Didn’t really have you down for the type, or are you only interested in the imitations?” He raised an eyebrow, settling back further into the couch, his own erection obvious against the towel he was still wearing.

Andy smirked back. “Tosh did say ‘we,’” he pointed out, and with no more flair pushed the towel aside.

“I took your clothes weeks ago,” Tosh admitted beside him, but Owen was hardly in a position to react to that as Andy licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock. She didn’t sound at all contrite, though.

“Really?” Owen managed at last.

“I thought you’d notice sooner,” Andy said, pumping Owen’s cock slowly with one hand, “but we’ve been having fun with them in the meantime.”

Jesus _Christ_. Really, just when you thought you knew your coworkers — but he’d seen it, and now he could imagine more of it all too easily. “That’s not fair,” he complained.

“Oi, do you think we’re stupid enough to do this out here unless we _wanted_ to get caught?” Andy asked, and drew the head of Owen’s cock into his mouth.

“Fair point,” Owen acknowledged. Andy’s mouth was hot and slick around his cock, and he gritted his teeth a little, fighting the urge to simply fuck his mouth as Andy bobbed and swallowed, taking in as much of Owen’s length as he could.

“I don’t know, I don’t think Andy would mind either way,” Tosh said easily as she slid off the couch. “Right Andy?” she asked, fingers sliding along the crease of his arse, teasing against his opening as Andy shifted his stance wider to accommodate her.

“You’re completely deviant, both of you,” Owen said with a gasp. Andy made a noise of agreement, though which of them he was agreeing with, Owen couldn’t be sure. “I think I like it.”

“Good,” Andy murmured, pulling back just enough to be clear, before he swallowed Owen’s cock again, stroking the base with one hand as he set up an easy rhythm, guided by Tosh as she slid lube-slick fingers into him. Andy moaned around Owen’s cock, caught between the two sensations, and Tosh pushed deeper, encouraging him to take more of Owen in. Owen couldn’t resist imitating Tosh’s earlier actions, sliding one hand through Andy’s messy curls, guiding him closer, Andy working audibly to swallow.

“Shit,” Owen muttered. “You’re good at this,” he said appreciatively, surprised.

Tosh was fucking Andy lazily with her fingers, attention divided between the work she was doing and the show up front, though both were obviously turning her on as she shifted her own position again. “He’s very good,” she said in praise. She pressed the heel of her palm against her mons, rubbing through the denim, and Owen groaned a little, again caught out by the thought of Tosh and Andy fucking — God, Tosh fucking _Andy_ — while wearing his clothes.

Andy’s hand shifted lower, cupping Owen’s balls. The pressure against Owen’s dick shifted as Andy changed his angle, alternating sucking with flat strokes of his tongue. Owen flashed for a second on that image he had first seen at the top of the stairs, and that was enough to set him off, barely pulling back before he blew his load, come spattering down Andy’s chin and across his chest.

Andy didn’t seem to mind, though, giving out a heartfelt groan and burying his head in Owen’s lap. Tosh was still working him with her fingers, and he was hard as a rock, hands fumbling quickly over his erection.

“Come on, come on, yeah,” Owen said, pulling at Andy’s hips, tugging them both forward. “Come on.” His hand wrapped around Andy’s, stroking his cock, red and jutting slightly to the left, obviously in desperate need of release. Tosh pulled Owen forward as well and they met somewhere in the middle, pressing sloppy kisses to each other’s skin as Andy came with a strangled shout, hands everywhere and pulling them down to the floor.

It was a while before anyone spoke — hell, Owen was still trying to sort out whose limbs are whose — when Andy finally asked, “Has anyone seen that towel?”


End file.
